


Revelation to the End

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Canon - Movie, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Chance Meetings, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, Heaven, Limbo, M/M, One Shot, Post-Revenge of the Fallen, Short One Shot, What-If, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. “I’d already broken too many mirrors to care.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation to the End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt: "Jetfire/Jazz – Afterlife Tango".

"Haven't you heard its bad luck to be out here by yourself, pops?" asked Jazz, crossing his arms as he walked towards the only other bot in the unknown realm they were in.

"Sorry lad, I haven't had much use for luck before. Besides, when I was alive, I'd already broken too many mirrors to care," Jetfire responded. He sighed, his dark optics shadowed by the darkness of the realm as he glared at the top of the sky.

Jazz watched as the old bot looked up to the sky. He winced at the notion that the realm held for them, since their lives had indeed ended back on Earth. The Autobot stood next to old Jetfire before saying softly, "Well, bad luck you might have had, old bot, but that's all in the past now. You don't have be alone; I've got broad shoulders."

Jetfire turned to the younger bot, taken before his time, and blinked, almost in reflection. "I don't know what to say, lad…but, thank you."

Jazz nodded in turn. "It's nothing. Really. There's always an afterlife tango. We'll just have to keep going until we cross it."


End file.
